The public has come to rely on the use of various electronic components for innumerable functions in society. However, mobility and physical set-up of the components have been a problem when the components are cumbersome and need special supports to be properly positioned for various uses by various persons.
Therefore, the objects of the present invention are to provide means for storage, transport and use of electronic components which is easily movable and which can be adjusted for various uses by various persons.